


Be One with Me

by AndyAndori36



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Foursome, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyAndori36/pseuds/AndyAndori36
Summary: Based off a scene from Episode 20 .Shinji decides to accept the offer to become one .
Relationships: Ayanami Rei/Ikari Shinji, Ikari Shinji/Katsuragi Misato, Ikari Shinji/Souryuu Asuka Langley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Prologue

Be one with me  
Disclaimer I don’t own Neon Genesis Evangelion  
Based on Episode 20  
Plot. Trapped inside Unit 01 Shinji chooses to accept becoming one with the three females’ in his life

“Become one with me” the three had said to him as they appeared naked before him. Misato, Asuka and Rei all asking Shinji if he wished to become one with them. But what did it mean to become one he wondered? Was any of this at all real or was this deep down in his subconscious a wanting to become one with the three in front of him. Misato the one who took him into his home, who showed him a side of herself that was opposite to the one she showed in her role as his commanding officer. Asuka the girl with the attitude who seemed perfect yet deep down was as much a child as he was. AND lastly Rei a mysterious girl who had something Shinji sort to have yet was wise enough to know more than anyone their age seemed to. Three different women yet part of his life connected to him.  
“I want …to be one with you” Shinji spoke as the three seemed to merge then a blinding light flashed and the world seemed to fade….

To be Continued


	2. Chapter 1 Asuka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After choosing to become one Shinji starts with Asuka

Be one with me

Disclaimer I don’t own Neon Genesis Evangelion  
Based on Episode 20   
Plot. Trapped inside Unit 01 Shinji choses to accept becoming one with the three females’ in his life

Chapter 1 Asuka  
When the light faded Shinji was surprised to find himself back in Misato’s apartment. But more surprising was when it was. It was the day Asuka out of boredom gave him his first kiss nearly making him pass out in the process. And there she was dressed in a loose shirt and short’s tapping the kitchen table out of frustration.

“Hey idiot so you wanted to become one with me then” Asuka spoke up as she sat up. Shinji was caught by surprise so could only nod in the affirmative “Guess you’re not afraid then” Asuka stood up and walked over to him looking Shinji square in the face so that his eyes met hers. Shinji waited expecting like with the kiss Asuka to come up with some reason to grab his nose but Asuka slowly moved close and kissed him letting her lips rest against his.

“Let’s feel what you got down there” Asuka whispered moving her hand between his legs rubbing against the crotch. Shinji let out a soft groan as he felt his cock stir awakened by Asuka’s touch. His reaction made the red-haired girl smirk as she broke up the kiss.

“Well you liked that let’s move to my room for some real fun” Asuka grinned and took hold of Shinji’s hand and dragging him to her room. Once inside Asuka slowly pulled off her t shirt showing off her firm breasts in the red bra she was wearing. Shinji thought back to when she gave that impromptu lesson on ‘thermal expansion” which made him blush. His cock now was starting to poke through his underwear and was now quite obvious.

“You just going to stand their yank them off” Asuka told him tapping her foot. With a quick tug Shinji pulled down his shorts then boxers freeing his stiff cock out. Asuka looked at it, her eyes widening for a moment before she composed herself. 

“It’s not too bad but let’s check it out” she boldly declared before moving down onto her knees in front of Shinji and wrapping a hand around it. Shinji watched her as she seemed to study it for a moment as if changing her mind. Slowly Asuka began to lick around head making Shinji tremble a little from the sensation. Her tongue rubbed along every inch of the head before moving along the shaft taking time to feel along. The palm of her hand moved against his balls pressing down on them causing Shinji to now moan as the first drops of pre cum oozed out from his slit. Asuka looked up at him before opening her mouth and letting her lips take the head of his cock between them sucking it with a loud wet slurping sound.

“Asuka oh that feel’s good” Shinji whispered causing her to blush at the compliment. She moved her head forward and little bit taking a bit more of his cock into her mouth. Her tongue moved under the head tasting the pre cum as it started to flow out a bit more from Shinji’s cock. Asuka rubbed some of it along her lower lip letting it rest there. She reached down to squeeze his balls making Shinji jump back a little as a long string of pre cum dripped out and tumbled onto Asuka’s face.

“Sorry about that Asuka” he apologised staring back at her. 

“Well you were enjoying yourself so I should have expected that” Asuka sighed but then smiled. She laid back and spread her legs showing off her pink pussy to him. Shinji knelt down and softly rubbed a finger along her clit causing Asuka to squirm as he touched her. He could feel how wet she had gotten while she had been sucking him.

“Hurry up and stick your dick in me” Asuka panted looking up at Shinji. He lined up with her pussy and slowly pushed his cock inside her. He watched as she arched back adjusting to having him inside her uniting them as one. Her legs wrapped around his waist keeping him in position. 

“Asuka your pussy is so warm” Shinji whispered before starting to move building up a rhythm rocking the futon underneath them

“Your cock’s not bad …fuck me harder Shinji” Asuka encouraged him pulling him down and frenched kissed Shinji, their tongues rolled against each other as he thrust faster and stronger causing Asuka’s pussy to start dripping out its juices onto his thighs. Shinji’s cock drove deep inside Asuka causing her to tremble.

“Asuka I’m getting so close” Shinji whispered feeling his cock starting to twitch inside her and his balls start to tighten as they slapped against her ass.

“Let it all out in me Shinji be one with me …cum with me” Asuka begged him squeezing her pussy walls tighter with each of his thrust 

“CUMMMMMINGGGGGGGGGGGG” Both cried out as Shinji’s cock spasmed firing his cum inside Asuka who orgasmed together with him both shaking in ecstasy before collapsing onto the futon soaked in sweat.

“See Shinji being one with me ..was fun” Asuka whispered as they embraced.  
A light once more shone before Shinji could reply. When his vison cleared, he found he was no longer in Asuka’s room at the apartment. He felt something soft under his hand and a soft quiet voice speak up.

“Hello Ikari you have come to be one with me” Rei Ayanami spoke up as she lay nude underneath him.

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this 1st chapter .Rei will be next then Misato and hopefully one with all four to conclude. If you wish to suggest anything please message me here or or in the comments.


	3. Chapter 2 Rei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After becoming one with Asuka now It's Rei's turn

Be one with me  
Disclaimer I don’t own Neon Genesis Evangelion  
Based on Episode 20  
Plot. Trapped inside Unit 01 Shinji choses to accept becoming one with the three females’ in his life

Chapter 2 Rei

“Hello Ikari you have come to be one with me” Rei Ayanami spoke up as she lay nude underneath him. Shinji blushed and noticed he was standing over her back at the apartment Rei lived and that his hand was squeezing her breast. This time he seemed to have been sent back to when he ‘accidentally’ caught Rei naked when delivering her new NERV ID card. Rei reached up and stroked his cheek as he felt her breast in his palm before pulling him down into a kiss. While Asuka’s kiss was daring Rei’s was more delicate letting Shinji savour the moment.

“Mmm Rei you’re so soft” Shinji whispered as his hand moved from one breast to the other fondling it. He could feel his cock hardening inside his pants, the head poking itself against the opening in his pants wanting to be let out. Both hands took hold of Rei’s breasts rubbing them together. While not as busty as Asuka’s breasts were Rei’s were soft enough to enjoy Shinji’s awkward handling as he stayed above her.

“Ikari your touch is pleasant” Rei whispered as she moved her lips back from his. Her hand stroked his hair gently as he felt around her body. While with Asuka Shinji was content to let her take the lead knowing it was best to defer to her. But with Rei he felt he should be the one taking charge or at least beginning the fun.

Moving a hand down from her breast, Shinji lightly ran a finger along Rei’s stomach tracing around it softly. He then moved it down along her inner thigh before resting it on her clit. Rei let out a soft whimper as he lightly rubbed the nub taking his time letting the sensation work its way into Rei’s mind. He could feel she was getting wet as his finger’s slowly worked away.

“Rei your really wet” Shinji whispered moving his hand up to his mouth and licking off Rei’s juices. 

“Yes Ikari …now may I see it” Rei whispered gazing up at the bulge in his pants. Shinji slowly unbuttoned his pants the pulled them down to his ankles as the bra that had been resting on his butt fell in the leg hole. Rei could see the head of his cock poking out of the boxers as if shyly saying hello. Sitting herself up she reached out to pull down Shinji’s underwear for a better look. Once his cock was free Rei took it between her delicate fingers stroking it from the tip downwards.

“OH Rei…. that feels really good” Shinji complimented her causing the blue-haired girl to blush as she continued to feel his hard-on out. A little bit of precum slipped its way forth onto her hand extending from her index finger to her thumb. Rei observed it then tasted it on her lips savouring its taste. Satisfied she took Shinji by the hand as she moved to her feet and guided him over to her bed, moving away from the bandages that lay there so both could fit on the small mattress.

“Ikari I am ready to become one” Rei whispered moving onto her back. Shinji adjusted so he could line up his cock with her entrance, the tip lightly gazing the opening before steadying. He lowered his head down and kissed her lips as he pushed in slowly feeling her like Asuka arch back as they became united as one. Neither moved for a moment letting it linger as if savouring this moment.

“I’m inside you Rei” Shinji whispered as once more she stroked his face before with a nod letting him know he could continue. His hips moved forward but not with the raging desire that had been his time with Asuka. No this was slower and more tender as if he wanted Rei to feel his feeling for her and how much he cared for her. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders as she moaned softly but sensual as if encouraging him onwards.

“Ikari. No Shinji this is very pleasant becoming one” Rei panted moving her hips in unison with his thrusts. Their bodies melded to in passion both wanting this moment to last forever. Time itself seemed to stand still as step by step they began to scale to the pinnacle of orgasmic release. Sweat covered their slender bodies as the moment drew near.

“Rei I’m going to cum”, “Cum with me Shinji” both cried out as they looked up to the ceiling. His cock twitched then spasmed hard as his warm seed burst forth inside her pussy which squeezed each and every drop as it rode an orgasm that was felt right down to the soles of her feet. Collapsing together the two lay on the bed exhausted but with blissful smiles.  
“Being one with me Shinji …was most enjoyable” Rei whispered as they kissed before once more Shinji’s vision was blinded by a bright light and he was transported once more.

“Well Shinji guess it’s time to become one with me” Misato smiled as Shinji’s vision cleared and he appeared before her.

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are the 2nd chapter down apologizes if I kept you waiting and thank you for those who have read this fic I hope you are enjoying it. Next up will be Misato which I have a few ideas for. Feel free to message me here or comment here if you have any suggestions.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After becoming one with Asuka and Rei Shinji next meets Misato

Be one with me

Disclaimer I don’t own Neon Genesis Evangelion

Based on Episode 20 

Plot. Trapped inside Unit 01 Shinji choses to accept becoming one with the three females’ in his life

Chapter 3 Misato

Shinji looked around as Misato appeared in front of him taking in that he had been transported once more. This time it was back to the first night he moved into her apartment Misato standing at the entrance welcoming him to his new home. He had been nervous that night unsure what he was getting himself into moving with a person he barely knew and he thought had only taken pity on him out of her job. Yet Misato never seemed to not surprise him from being a capable commander who would take risks that most times paid off when directing the Eva’s in battle. Then the Misato that showed herself back at the sanctuary of the apartment, a messy beer-drinking almost lazy adult without a care in the world. 

“Welcome home Shinji” Misato smiled and took him by the hand guiding him inside. She asked Shinji to wait in the living room for a moment as Misato went to change into something that more comfortable as well as something that he could slip off her once it was time for the fun to start. As she changed Misato thought back to the photo, she sent him with the letter arranging to rendezvous with Shinji the day he came to Tokyo three. It had been mischievous of her to put not only a lipstick made kiss on the photo but to add an arrow pointing to her cleavage asking Shinji to take a glimpse. But Shinji had never brought the picture up out of either shyness or not wanting others Asuka most likely to find out. He did get embarrassed, that Misato did know especially if she was dressed rather skimpy as his school friends came over but the two had found a way to make things work and tonight Misato would make becoming one with her more fun than Shinji thought possible.

“Sorry for keeping you waiting” Misato smiled as she re-joined Shinji dressed her yellow top and cut off jean shorts. Shinji watched her as she sat down on the chair opposite him and stretched out her legs out and looked so relaxed. Misato’s figure was filled out compared to Asuka and Rei and despite her drinking and until Shinji started doing the regular cooking reliant on tv dinners meals Misato kept herself in shape. His train of thought was interrupted as Misato’s foot ran up his leg under the table and she grinned at him as it moved up from Shinji’s calf all the way until it rested on his crotch. 

“Misato what are you…” Shinji started to stammer as the sole of Misato’s foot rubbed over the crotch of his pants. “Oh, just getting your attention Shinji” Misato grinned back wiggling her toes before moving her foot back down. She licked her lips looking him over before bending over to give him a clear look at her cleavage. Shinji gazed at her breasts thinking back to that photo she sent and felt his cock start to stir back to life. He actually still had the photo not that he had told her but it didn’t seem to match the experience of seeing it up close.

“Now I got your attention come with me” Misato spoke and stood up taking Shinji by the hand and leading him down the hallway towards her room. Shinji rarely entered there only really opening the door to let Misato know breakfast was ready in case she slept in a little extra after a long night at NERV HQ. His heart was racing as she pushed the door aside and pulled him into her room. A large futon lay on the floor and magazines as well as clothes littered the floor. It was for sure a room that matched Misato’s at home persona yet Shinji was happy with that. Misato turned around smiled at the young man and leaning forward pressed her lips to his. She kissed him softly letting Shinji savour the feeling while she gently held his chin.

“That was a grown-up kiss” Misato whispered as she unbuttoned Shinji’s shirt then slowly lifted it off. She then kissed down his neck and across his chest before lightly licking around his nipples. Misato decided to take her time showing this side of herself to Shinji all while in part curious to see what being one with Asuka and Rei before her had taught him.

“Misato oh mmm that feels good” Shinji whispered reaching out and stroking her hair. With Asuka he had let her take charge while with Rei he had been the one to take a more active role at the start. Misato seemed to combine parts of both, well experienced to take charge yet offering Shinji the chance to do as he wished. Shinji reached out to her chest taking hold of the top and lifting it up exposing her bra rubbing his thumb over the centre to feel her nipples causing Misato to softly moan.

“Oh, you catch on quick that’s good Shinji” Misato whispered. She pulled off her top and let Shinji feel her breasts via her bra before unhooking it so she could free them. Shinji watched as her bra dropped onto the floor and Misato’s large firm breasts appeared in front of him. Between the two ran a scar that he lightly touched causing Misato to shiver slightly. Leaning forward Shinji slowly kissed along her scar tracing along it while Misato softly whimpered. She played with his head letting him feel out her body as her heart now raced. For ten minutes Shinji licked and suckled around her chest enjoying the feeling as his arousal grew full into bloom.

“Time to see what your packing naughty boy” Misato whispered playfully as she knelt down pulling his pants down to free his cock. Taking the shaft in her hand Misato started to lick around the head circling around it like a lollipop as Shinji leaned back to moan her name. Gazing up at him she slowly wrapped her lips around his cock and started sucking him making wet lewd noises as she did so. Shinji had to put his hand on Misato’s shoulders to keep him steady and felt her hands grip his tight ass and deep throat him all in one stroke.

“Misato ohh ...fuck you’re …really good” Shinji panted as his cock dripped precum into her mouth which Misato drank down like it was her favourite beer. She smiled and gave the peace sign as her mouth took Shinji close to the edge only to slowly down as she wanted more from him with each passing moment. She massaged his balls with the palm of her hand feeling them growing full and heavy from her working over. After one last lick from the tip all the way down to his balls Misato felt he was ready to become one with her.

“It’s time Shinji we’re going to become one” Misato told him as she moved onto her futon spreading her legs wide. She lined his cock up with her pussy and guided him into her warm, wet entrance. His cock felt good inside her, throbbing against her inner walls causing Misato to drip hard onto her bedding.

“Shinji, I want you to go hard fuck me until we both cum” Misato commanded him wrapping her legs around his waist. Shinji started moving his hips forward getting into a firm rhythm that pushed his cock deeper into Misato with each thrust. His balls slapped against her ass echoing through the room as they two enjoyed each other’s bodies.

“Misato it’s so good…. your pussy is gripping me so hard”

“Yes, harder just there Shinji ohh fuck your cock’s fucking good”

The two moaned as the futon under them slid across the floor. The temperature inside the room was hot and their bodies caked in sweat. Misato pulled Shinji into a kiss running her tongue inside his mouth as they got closer and closer to climaxing.

“Misato I’m going to cum I’m going to cum so much”

“Do it make me cum with you Shinji lets become one together” Misato howled her pussy clenching around his cock.

“CUMMMMMMMMMING” Both screamed his cock blasting a hot thick load of cum inside her while she squirted wildly covering both. Their bodies trembled as they collapsed into each other’s arms.

“See becoming one with me was fun Shinji” Misato whispered as they lay together softly stroking Shinji’s head.

The blinding light occurred once more but this time took both Shinji and Misato transporting them elsewhere.

“So Shinji ready to become one with all of us together” Asuka grinned as Rei and her stood in front of Misato who held Shinji against her .

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are the next chapter . Hope everyone has enjoyed the story so far and one more chapter to go a big one.Thank you to all that have read and I hope to continue after this story has concluded and write more. 
> 
> Any suggestions for the final chapter or future stories feel free to message in comments .


	5. Chapter 4 All Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter as Shinji,Asuka,Rei and Misato become one.

Be one with me

Disclaimer I don’t own Neon Genesis Evangelion

Based on Episode 20 

Plot. Trapped inside Unit 01 Shinji choses to accept becoming one with the three females’ in his life

Chapter 4 All together

Shinji sat up as his head rested against Misato’s lap. He was surprised to see both Asuka and Rei now there with them more so when both smiled at him. He looked up at Misato who smiled as she stroked his head.

“She’s right Shinji now you're going to be one with all of us” Misato whispered. “Rei, Asuka I think he needs to be encouraged again” she teased him.

“All right wonder girl lets work together on this” Asuka looked over to Rei. “Agreed let us work to be one with Ikari” Rei answered back and the two crawled over towards Shinji. Both gripped his cock and began running their hands up and down it causing Shinji to arch his head back which allowed Misato to lower hers down and give him another full-on kiss to the lips. Her tongue slipped inside and rubbed against his as the two girls pumped life back into his lower regions.

“Oh, someone’s twitching” Asuka teased as Shinji’s cock twitched back to hardness. She moved out her tongue and started to lick over the head and slit teasing him with it as it slowly dripped out precum. Rei watched both Misato and Asuka with Shinji and with her free hand reached between her legs and slowly fingered herself while pumping Shinji as his cock throbbed against her palm. Asuka caught what she was doing and smirked that even wonder girl could get horny.

“Swap over” Asuka decided wanting to see Rei giving Shinji’s cock a taste test. Rei nodded and moved up and trailed her tongue across the head causing Shinji to moan as he made out with Misato. From her viewing position, Misato was pleased to see both Rei and Asuka working together for a common goal and that was to continue to be one with Shinji. His hand reached down between Misato’s legs and started rubbing her clit making her get wet once more. His cock was throbbing hard and pre cum flowed out without pause.

“He’s getting close let’s try something” Asuka grinned and moved back up next to Rei the two now lashing their tongues over the head making him pant.

“Give them a nice load Shinji … they deserve it” Misato whispered as she licked his earlobe. A tremor of pleasure moved through Shinji’s spine and his cock spurted out a long stream of cum landing on both Asuka and Rei. It dripped down their faces and onto their breasts while Shinji’s cock swayed back and forth.

“What a mess careful where you aim Shinji” Asuka teased. Rei leaned forward and started licking Asuka’s face clean of his cum making the red-haired girl blush before she returned the favor. The two made out in front of Shinji keeping him excited as there was still much more to do for the four of them. They looked up at him and grinned then at Misato.

“Well let’s keep things going” Misato announced. She moved from behind Shinji and over to Asuka and Rei playfully squeezing their asses. The three went into a huddle while Shinji enjoyed a brief respite sitting up wondering what could be discussed. Time passed and soon the ladies crawled towards Shinji smiling at him.

“Rei is going first but don’t worry I’ll keep Asuka warmed up” Misato grinned and pulled Asuka close. Rei placed her hand on Shinji’s cheek and guided him onto his back. She moved on-top guiding his cock back into her pussy letting out a gasp as the head swept against her g spot. Her body started to move back and forth riding him. Shinji felt like their bodies were merging together as Rei bounced up and down.

“She’s …really getting into this” Asuka whispered to herself as she and Misato watched. Watching Rei riding Shinji only made her want her turn with him more. Misato could sense her unease and reached down to start fingering Asuka making her gasp as the older women’s skilled fingers teased her wet pussy. It reminded Asuka of the time back at the hot springs when she and Misato talked and how she admired her mature body. Her breathing quickened and she leaned back to rest her head on Misato’s breasts and gazed up at her.

“You're next be patient” Misato whispered keeping Asuka excited but not too close to the edge of orgasm. 

“Rei oh you’re so warm” Shinji moaned placing his hands-on Rei’s hips to keep her steady. He could feel her pussy squeezing every inch of his cock as she moved faster. She smiled and rolled her hips to pull him deeper wanting him to enjoy being one with her. This kind boy who had made and effort to be close to her and confided in her. Rei felt her climax hit letting out a soft moan that echoed throughout the space as her body trembled before falling on top of him. 

“Shinji that was very pleasant becoming one with me” she whispered as she rolled off Shinji and kissed him. Asuka crawled towards Shinji and took her place while Rei moved to join Misato.

“My turn come on be one with me Shinji” Asuka almost begged him as she started to ride him pulling his hands up and placing them on her breasts. Asuka had always been alone, always pushing away anyone who wanted to be close to her away. Yet Shinji always tried to be there and even risked his life for her regardless of how she treated him. Asuka moved down to kiss him moving her hips faster wanting …no needing to become with him. Having Rei and Misato there only made her want it more. 

“Don’t leave me Shinji ...I need to become one with you” she moaned as her orgasm hit harder than their first time becoming one. Shinji held her as she climaxed letting Asuka become one with him like she desired to. Asuka panted resting her head on his chest letting his hands run through her hair.

“Becoming one with me wasn’t it fun” Asuka whispered before rolling off him as Misato took her place.  
Misato having watched the two before her continued the momentum. She felt Shinji’s cock throb inside her making her pussy tingle as her body rode him. She was showing Shinji part of herself that she kept hidden always trying to be what people expected from her. Yet Shinji never judged her for it. She would protect him, guide him through a messed-up world and one day watch him become a fine young man. Her orgasm hit making her whole-body tremble as they became one once more.

“Misato ...Asuka ...Rei” Shinji panted as the three all seemed to be merging together with him as they became one. He looked up into their faces as his release drew closer and closer.

“Become one Shinji, of One Mind” Misato, spoke

“Become one Shinji, of One Body” Asuka spoke next

“Become one Shinji, of One Soul” Rei, finished.

“Yes, become One and be Free,” All said as Shinji arched back cumming inside all shooting his seed deep as light pulsed through the room as all became One now and forever. Shinji had become one with the three most important women in his life and what lay ahead only time and the mysterious Evangelion Unit one knew.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we are all complete. I hope everyone as enjoyed this fic as it was something I was hoping to write for a while but due to life things and a bit of writer's block/lack of confidence took a while to get to it. A big thank you to those who have left kudos or bookmarked it means a lot I really appreciate it.
> 
> As for whats next, I have a few ideas one being something like this one based on the Magma Diver episode as well as fanfics for other shows etc. If you enjoyed this one please review and message if you have any ideas you;d like me to give a try.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all. This is the first fanfic I've done in a while based on an idea that's been running in my head for a long time. This is the prologue and hopefully will be 3-4 chapters. For Rei and Asuka I have something in mind for their parts while Misato's I hope to think of something. Any suggestions feel free to give in the comments and I hope to write more.


End file.
